Cocoa
by Adi Black
Summary: Danny and Vlad get stuck in an abandoned cabin. Major fluff ensues.


I wrote this a few years ago and just now figured I may as well post it here. I am(slowly) working on more new stories that will be up here eventually, but for now please enjoy this short little piece of Vlad/Danny fluff!

xXx

Danny shivered in the cold. He really wished he had brought another jacket, the one he was wearing really wasn't cutting it. Watching the snow fall outside for a moment he turned from the window to look around the cabin he was in.

If you could call the mess he was stuck in a cabin.

You would think that traveling with Vlad Masters you would be more prepared for situations like this, but no, once their car had broken down thick clouds had appeared to block the signal of their phones. They hadn't had much with them, it was expected that there would be no problems on their way to the lodge and their things had already been sent ahead from the airport and all they had was a small suitcase with a change of clothes in case of a delay, none of which were what anyone would expect to be wearing in snow and freezing weather.

The two of them had sighed and decided to try to go to the lodge themselves, via ghostly measures. Unfortunately a blizzard had appeared from nowhere and destroyed their visibility. It was just luck they had found this cabin. Vlad had gone out and found wood for the fireplace and was currently working on the fire while Danny looked around.

Surprisingly the water worked and there were a few pans and dishes that didn't look dirty which he rinsed out anyway. There was also a container of hot cocoa and when he examined it Danny saw that it still looked as if it was good. Deciding it was better than nothing Danny walked over to the fireplace where Vlad was kneeling and had managed to get a nice fire going.

"I found a few things in the kitchen," Danny said glumly, the cold making him wish he was anywhere but trapped in a freezing cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"What was it?" Vlad asked, appraising the fire and deciding it would be fine before turning to face Danny.

"There's some dishes and hot cocoa that looks ok. The water runs too, though it's cold, just like everything else around here." He shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself. He could see his breath and for once it wasn't from sensing a ghost.

Frowning slightly at the teen Vlad said, "That's good. We can make some hot water for cocoa and try to warm up a bit."

"Yes, warm." Danny mumbled. "You know, I would have thought that with my powers being _ice_ based this wouldn't bother me so much. Typical."

Vlad sighed, turning back to him, "I apologize for this inconvenience. I should have had the foresight to prepare for something like this, especially as we were going someplace so isolated."

Realizing the older man was probably as cold and frustrated as he was Danny flushed slightly. "It's all right, sorry."

They fell back into silence as Vlad took out a pot, filling it with water before covering it and hanging it over the fire to heat. Rummaging around a small closet Vlad found a blanket, shaking it out a little he phased it and Danny snorted as a bit of dirt and dust floated through it to the ground. When the older man looked over at him Danny shook his head, he wouldn't have thought Vlad used his powers like that too.

Vlad gave him the blanket and he smiled weakly back at him, wrapping it around himself and sitting on the floor by the fire where a small rug was. He could hear the other man in the kitchen but he wasn't really paying attention, just watching the fire and waiting for the water to boil.

After a few minutes Vlad came over and checked the water and, seeing it was hot enough, used a ladle he had found to put water in two cups and pour cocoa powder in, stirring it with a spoon he had found. Handing one to Danny he blew softly on his before taking a sip.

Turning his attention to his own cup Danny sipped his own drink and after almost getting his tongue scalded he blew on his, a little of his ice powers in the gesture, cooling it down so it was still hot but cool enough to drink without hurting himself. Vlad sat next to him and the teen leaned into him a little, sighing softly.

"It's almost Christmas." Danny suddenly stated and Vlad shifted a little so he could look at him.

"Yes, just a few more days." the older man said, "Do you know how difficult it was to get your parents permission to take you out here so near the holiday? For a bit I worried they wouldn't let you come at all."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised. He hadn't thought his parents felt so strongly about him not being there. "Good thing you're their friend then, huh?" he asked.

"Certainly," Vlad said with a soft smile which Danny returned.

Suddenly Danny shivered again, a chill running through him that wasn't chased off by the fire. He tried to hide it but Vlad frowned, setting down his cup. Grabbing the blanket from Danny he moved behind the teen and sat down so Danny was between his legs. He then wrapped the blanket around both of them. After a few moments Danny could feel Vlads warmth radiating up his back, his own personal heater.

"Are you warmer now?" Vlad asked, light concern in his voice.

"Never better." Danny said with a smile, tilting his head so Vlad could brush their lips together in a light kiss.

Snuggling in closer Danny decided being cold wasn't that bad after all.

xXx

End


End file.
